


Twilight but make it ✨sapphic✨

by dietmountaindewdeluxe



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Disaster bisexual Bella, Eventual Smut, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, dont judge me I have too much time on my hands, not exactly the same as twilight but not extremely different, pretty much exactly what you think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietmountaindewdeluxe/pseuds/dietmountaindewdeluxe
Summary: Bella Swan was a perfectly normal girl with a perfectly normal life, that is, until she met Edythe Cullen. Edythe never saw Bella coming, but she certainly wasn’t complaining. My first fanfic so plz be niceeee.
Relationships: Bella Swan/Julie Black, Edythe Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 5





	Twilight but make it ✨sapphic✨

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the summary, this is my first fanfic, so don’t expect too much lol. Basically, I’m rewriting “Twilight “ without looking at the book, so it will definitely be different. Some plot points will also change. I’ll be posting fairly regularly, and I if I don’t, feel free to harass me in the comments. No one else is proofreading this besides me, so please look over any spelling or grammar mistakes. I’m trying my best here! I haven’t read “Twilight re-imagined”, so I’m basing Edythe’s personality off of Edward’s. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! 💕

It was seventy-six degrees in Phoenix the day I left for Forks, Washington. I would miss the never ending clear, sunny days, but I had to leave. My mother had just recently gotten remarried to a minor league baseball player. He was always traveling, and I could tell that being away from him made her unhappy. She insisted that she didn’t mind staying with me, but I stayed firm on my decision to banish myself to Forks. 

When we arrived at the airport, my mom pulled me into a tearful hug, which I returned in earnest. “You don’t have to do this, you know,” she said, finally loosening her death grip. 

“I know,” I replied, “but I think it’s for the best.” On that note, and with another hug, I boarded the plane. 

The plane ride passed quickly, and before I knew it we had already landed. Charlie, my lovable, awkward father, was already waiting for me. 

“Hey, Bells,” he said with a grin.  
“Hey, Dad.” 

We shared a brief hug that was more of a pat, and then we went to get my luggage.  
“Have you gotten taller?” He asked me once I had my bags.  
“I don’t think so,” I said with a small laugh.  
“Huh, well something’s different.”  
“I got a haircut.”  
“That’s it,” he said, ruffling my hair. 

The drive to Forks was quiet, except for the old country music playing on the radio. Merle Haggard was singing through the speakers, and I was content to just listen and watch the passing scenery. Charlie and I were both people of few words, which was a welcome change from my mom’s constant need to fill the silence. I loved her dearly, but we didn’t have much in common. 

Arriving in Forks was like a blast from the past. Everything was just as it had been when I was younger. Every surface seemed to be covered in green, and, of course, it was raining. It rained almost everyday in the small, inconsequential town. I wasn’t fond of the abundance of green or the perpetual rain, but it was what I had signed up for. 

“Oh, I almost forgot to tell you,” Charlie broke the silence, “ I got you a truck.”  
“Thanks, you didn’t have to do that, Dad. How much was it?”  
“Not much, I bought it off of Billy.” 

I was a bit apprehensive about the condition the truck would be in, but I didn’t want to seem ungrateful, so I didn’t mention it. Charlie was doing his best, and I wanted my move to go as smoothly as possible. 

Billy, a man about Charlie’s age in a wheelchair, was already there when we pulled into the driveway. I spotted the truck that was no doubt mine. It was an old, sturdy-looking red Chevy, and I immediately loved it. It was the kind of truck that remained unharmed in car wrecks, which was a much appreciated quality where I was concerned. If someone was ever prone to accidents, it was me. 

“Hello, Bella,” Billy said as Charlie and I got out of the police cruiser, “ how was the ride up?”  
“It was good,” I rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet.  
“Bells!”Jules popped out from under the red Chevy.  
“Hey!” I said, laughing as she hauled herself off the ground and pulled me into a hug. 

Jules was a couple years younger than me and had been a friend of mine for as long as I could remember. When we were younger we spent lots of time together, tagging along with our dads on their fishing trips and annoying her older sisters. We had kept in touch throughout the years, but as time went on, we drifted apart. She looked, unsurprisingly, older than the last time I’d seen her. Her face was more mature, and her hair, which was as thick and beautiful as ever, reached almost to her waist. 

“So, what do you think of the truck?” she asked with a wide grin.  
“I love it, it’s great. Thanks, Dad,” I said turning to him.  
“Don’t mention in it. I got a great deal on it. Jules actually fixed it up.”  
“Really?” I asked her, clearly impressed.  
“Yup, wasn’t easy, but I’m naturally skilled,” she said with a laugh, slapping the roof of the truck.  
“Oh, I’m sure.”  
“Well, we’ve got to head out,” said Billy, “we still on for fishing this Saturday?”  
“You bet,” Charlie replied. 

The house hadn’t changed in the slightest, and I knew exactly why. It was painfully obvious that Charlie had never gotten over my mom. I was immediately filled with guilt for not visiting more often. I pushed the thought from my mind. Nothing could change the past, and worrying about it wasn’t helping anything. 

My room, much like the rest of the house, was just as I had left it. A twin bed was against one wall, a small desk sat across from it, and there was a rocking chair in the corner by the window. The bed already had a new set of purple sheets on it, courtesy of Charlie. Putting everything away didn’t take long, because I hadn’t brought that much. Just my clothes, my favorite books, and a few other basics. I was a bit of a minimalist. 

After setting up my room, I went downstairs and checked the fridge for anything edible. There was nothing to be found, and I made a note to go grocery shopping. I finally settled on a microwave dinner I found buried in the freezer, and then I went back to my room. 

I spent the rest of the evening re-reading “Pride and Prejudice”, a favorite of mine, and trying not to think about how I was starting at a new high school mid year the next day. Despite my attempts to avoid thinking about school, the anxiety still creeped into my mind.

I didn’t really relate well to people my age, or people in general if I was being honest. I’d always been a lone wolf, and I’d only had a couple of friends back in Phoenix. I wasn’t particularly close to either of them, and I couldn’t see any of us making an effort to keep in touch. I truly was starting over. Tears trailed down my cheeks at the thought. After tossing and turning for a few hours, I eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave any questions or critiques in the comments, and kudos are much appreciated. It’s kind of short, but we all know what happens in the first chapter of “Twilight”, so there’s no need to drag it out. This first chapter is kind of boring, but things will pick up soon, promise. :)


End file.
